An air-conditioner tank delivers treated cold or warm air over a long distance to respective air-conditioned spaces through a high static pressure fan or a high air volume fan. Due to the large size of tank and the large temperature difference between inside and outside the tank, there are thorny issues in terms of tank structure strength, noise insulation, anti-condensation, sheet metal manufacturing, and assembly of the tank, etc.
In the prior art, an air-conditioner tank usually employs an aluminum alloy framework structure, i.e., employing a rim integrally formed by an aluminum profile. The rim also functions to fix a foamed panel and internal parts. Because the aluminum profile has a good heat conductivity, cold energy inside the tank is easily conducted to an outer wall of the aluminum profile through the aluminum profile itself, causing leakage of cold energy. Meanwhile, due to a large and complex cross-section of rims of the aluminum profile, the manufacturing cost is high. Rims are usually connected via a coupling piece that is easily deformable, which will influence the perpendicularity and parallelism of a body framework and will further cause uneven interstices between the body framework and the foamed panel tank, making it difficult to assemble.
Further, in the prior art, the foamed panel of the air-conditioner tank is secured using aluminum strips and adhesive tapes, such that the tank as a whole cannot bear a heavy load and the installation is cumbersome; moreover, because the interstices between panels are decorated by trim strips, the appearance of the whole tank is unpleasing.